Inside Out (Slappy Squirrel and Skippy Squirrel Ultimate Challenge Style) - Trailers/Transcripts
Trailer 1 *(The Mancini Family are Eating) *Jane Mancini: So, how was the first day of school? *Sophie Mancini: It was fine, I guess. *Rosariki (Narrating): Do you ever look at someone and wonder what is going on inside their head? *Linda Belcher: Did you guys pick up on that? *Treat Heart Pig: Sure did. *Petty: Something's wrong. *Linda Belcher: We're gonna find out what's happening, but we'll need support. Signal the husband. *(Jane Mancini Clears her Throat) *(Hockey Game Plays) *(Jane Mancini Clears her Throat Louder) *Aldo: Uh-oh. She's looking at us. What did she say? *Bill: Huh? Oh, uh, sorry, sir. No one was listening. *Aldo: Is it garbage night? Uh, we left the toilet seat up. What? What is it, woman? What? *Linda Belcher: Signal him again. *Michael Mancini: Ah, so, Sophie Mancini, how was school? *Treat Heart Pig: Seriously? *Linda Belcher: You've gotta be kidding me! *Slappy Squirrel: For this we gave up that Brazilian helicopter pilot? *(Slappy Squirrel and Skippy Squirrel Ultimate Challenge Productions) *(Swift Heart Rabbit Touches a Button) *Sophie Mancini: School was great, all right? *Loyal Heart Dog: What was that? I thought you said we were gonna act casual. *Jane Mancini: Sophie Mancini, is everything okay? *(Sophie Mancini Scoffs) *Bill: Sir, she just rolled her eyes at us. *Aldo: All right. Make a show of force. I don't wanna have to put the foot down. *Bill: No! Not the foot! *Michael Mancini: Sophie Mancini, I do not like this new attitude. *Bright Heart Raccoon: Oh, I'll show you attitude, old man. *Loyal Heart Dog: No. No, no, no. Breathe. *(Bright Heart Raccoon Punches Loyal Heart Dog and Hits a Button) *Sophie Mancini: What is your problem? Just leave me alone! *Bill: Sir, reporting high levels a sass. *Aldo: Take it to deaf con 2. *Bill: Deaf con 2. *Michael Mancini: I don't know where this disrespectful attitude came from. *Bright Heart Raccoon: You want a piece of this, Pops? *Sophie Mancini: Yeah, well, well-- *Aldo: Prepare the foot! *Bill: Keys to safety position. *(Everyone Puts in Key) *Bill: Ready to launch on your command, sir! *(Michael Mancini and Sophie Mancini Look at Each Other Angrily) *(Bright Heart Raccoon Screams) *Sophie Mancini: Just shut up! *Aldo: Fire! *Michael Mancini: That's it. Go to your room. *Bill: The foot is down. The foot is down. *(Everyone Cheers) *Aldo: Good job, gentlemen. That could've been a disaster. *Linda Belcher: Well, that was a disaster. *From the minds of Up (Slappy Squirrel and Skippy Squirrel Ultimate Challenge Style), Cartoon Character Story 3 (Slappy Squirrel and Skippy Squirrel Ultimate Challenge Style), and Finding Skippy Squirrel (Slappy Squirrel and Skippy Squirrel Ultimate Challenge Style)... *(Slappy Squirrel Pushes a Button) *Thomas O' Malley: Come. Fly with me, Gatinha. *(Girls Sigh) *Inside Out (Slappy Squirrel and Skippy Squirrel Ultimate Challenge Style) *Coming Soon to YouTube. Trailer 2 *Jane Mancini: So, Sophie Mancini, how was the first day of school? *Sophie Mancini: Fine, I guess. *Linda Belcher: Did you guys pick up on that? *Treat Heart Pig: Sure did. *Petty: Something's wrong. *Linda Belcher: Signal the husband. *Jane Mancini: (Clear throat) *Aldo: Uh-oh. She's looking at us. What did she say? *Bill: Uh, sorry, sir! No one was listening! *Aldo: Is it garbage night? We left the toilet seat up? What is it, woman? What? *Rosariki: I'm Rosariki. This is Lil DeVille. That's Bright Heart Raccoon. *Bright Heart Raccoon: What? *Rosariki: This is Swift Heart Rabbit. And that's Loyal Heart Dog. *Loyal Heart Dog: (Screaming) *Rosariki: We're Sophie Mancini's emotions. These are Sophie Mancini's memories. They're mostly happy you'll notice, not to brag. *Lil DeVille: I wanted to maybe hold one..? *Rosariki: What happened? Lil DeVille! *Loyal Heart Dog: She did something to the memory! *Jane Mancini: Is everything okay? *Sophie Mancini: I dunno. *Loyal Heart Dog: Change it back, Rosariki! *Rosariki: I'm trying! *Lil DeVille: Rosariki, no! Please! *Rosariki: Let it go! *Loyal Heart Dog: The core memories! *Rosariki: No, no, no, no! *Bright Heart Raccoon: Can I say that curse word now? *Swift Heart Rabbit: What do we do now? *Loyal Heart Dog: Nothing's working! Why isn't it working? *Swift Heart Rabbit: We have a major problem. *Loyal Heart Dog: Oh, I wish Rosariki was here. *Rosariki: We can fix this! We just have to get back to headquarters. *Lil DeVille: That's long term memory. You could get lost in there. *Rosariki: Think positive! *Lil DeVille: Okay, I'm positive you will get lost in there. *Loyal Heart Dog: What was that? Was it a bear? *Swift Heart Rabbit: There are no bears in San Francisco. *Bright Heart Raccoon: I saw a really hairy guy. He looked like a bear. *Rosariki: This place is huge! Imagination Land? No way! Dream Productions? Starlight Glimmer! She's right there! I loved you in Fairy Dream Adventure Part 7. Okay, bye. I love you. *(From the minds behind Up (Slappy Squirrel and Skippy Squirrel Ultimate Challenge Style), Cartoon Characters, Inc. (Slappy Squirrel and Skippy Squirrel Ultimate Challenge Style), and Finding Skippy Squirrel (Slappy Squirrel and Skippy Squirrel Ultimate Challenge Style)) *Rosariki: We can't focus on what's going wrong. There's always a way to turn things around! *Swift Heart Rabbit: It's broccoli! *Bright Heart Raccoon: Congratulations, San Francisco! You've ruined pizza! *Thaddius Vent: Who's the birthday girl? *Sophie Mancini: (Yells) *Loyal Heart Dog: Brain freeze! *Rosariki: Hang on! Sophie Mancini, here we come! Category:Slappy Squirrel and Skippy Squirrel Ultimate Challenge Category:Slappy Squirrel and Skippy Squirrel Ultimate Challenge's Transcripts Category:Inside Out Trailers Category:Inside Out Transcripts Category:Trailers Category:Transcripts